


Star Child

by MaskedCyborg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Won't be adding any more, hes dead, klangst, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedCyborg/pseuds/MaskedCyborg
Summary: Lance is rocketed out of the airlock into the infinity of stars; and does not struggle.





	Star Child

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Gaurdians Of The Galaxy 2. Thats my only explanation.

Imagine falling.  
  
Imagine sailing out into the unknown, everything a blurr of black and white and flares of purple and blue glitters as your ears are ringing. They're ringing so loud, so, so so loud, everything hurts because of it. There's this thrumming feeling at the back of your skull, and you feeling like dying,  you'd rather be. Imagine being in a safe confined area one second and flying out into the distance of space far from where your friends were, and even farther from home the next. Imagine freezing, feeling so cold, to the point where your veins felt like they were freezing too. Felt like the patches of ice crystallizing on your skin. And you're choking, gasping for air that isn't there. Gasping, flailing, spinning; dying.  
  
That was what was happening to him. He had rocketed out of the airlock, screaming the entire time,  only for his voice to die out and his lungs to follow along with. He could barely hear Keith's scream of _No!_ before the ringing took over. His hands, they were so cold, but they weren't blue. They were blanketed in this small thin layer of ice that traveled up his arm, and his shoulder, and his leg... and he stopped flailing. The ringing was so loud, so excruciating, he tried to cover his ears. He couldn't. He was suffocating, he felt trapped and alone and cold, drifting in the biggest galaxy in the universe. _Help,_  he wanted to cry. _Somebody help me._  
  
But there was no one. And the ringing stopped.  
  
Black spots started to appear, blacker and darker than the void behind the stars. He knew what that meant. He knew he was dying. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, to have last words, to breathe. He was stripped of these things, and soon he'll just be a frozen body of what used to be drifting forever.  
  
_Maybe that isn't so bad,_ he thought. The thought seemed eerily calming, in a way. He wouldn't die and stay bound to a single planet or star, he'd get to see all of them. He didn't need the black spots to know death was coming. He didn't need his eyes to be frozen, either- he was supposed to donate those after he died (If someone ever got to him.) He slowly closed his eyes, and accepted the spinning, the throbbing of his head, and the ice that preserved him. He accepted death, and waited for it to come. 

 

  
And it did, quietly.


End file.
